Auraelle Goldsong
Auraelle Goldsong is a Quel'dorei mage of the Highguard, and former agent of the Kirin Tor. =Description= ---- Long, honey-coloured hair flows from her head. Her skin is pale and like porcelain. She has the typical elvish features; angular and fine. Her cosmetics consistently appear to have a golden theme. Her expression is normally neutral, revealing little of what she is feeling. She does, however, have a haughty and superior air to her that would perhaps hint of nobility. This theory could be back up by the expensive and exotic fabrics she wears most of the time. Despite her youthful appearance, her eyes are deep and give the impression she's much older. Her body is lithe and wiry; she doesn’t appear muscled, but is still physically strong. Her voice is deep and resonant. She smells of strange, unidentifiable floral and spicy scents. Those with a particularly keen sense of smell would notice the musty smell of books and paper underneath. Any magic users would be able to tell she's gifted in the arcane arts, but the level of her skill is unknown. She wears a carved idol of Aviana around her neck. The bird Ancient has her wings spread out almost a finger-length wide. Additionally around her neck there is a chain of gold holding a small sphere of amber. Inside the amber is a metal shard. She has taken to wearing matching amber stud earrings. A white-gold ring set with amber gems graces her finger. Thalassian writing curves around the amber, and seems to shine. Arms and Armour El'dorath: This staff always seems to be with her. It appears to be ancient Highborne in design. Made entirely of a teal-coloured metal, it looks durable enough withstand combat. While it doesn't appear magical, holding it would give one a strange impression; of standing utterly alone in an ancient ruin. In addition to her staff, she carries one of two other weapons; a longsword or a fighting knife. Both glow with enchantment; the former a soft blue and the latter a shimmering gold. The longsword gives off an aura of cool but not cold, whereas the knife feels as though it is charged with static. =History= ---- Attempting to do research on Auraelle would turn up very little information. Most of the files the Kirin Tor keep relating to her are redacted or incomplete. Various mentions of her name appear in records in Silvermoon City and Stormwind. The oldest mention of her name comes from before the exile of the Highborne; an ancestor 'Auraelle Goldsong', likely who she is named after. Faction In recent times, Auraelle has retired from fieldwork for the Kirin Tor. However, she still maintains good ties with them, and will occasionally accept special assignments. Not long before the opening of the Dark Portal to alternate Draenor, she joined a militant faction; the Highguard. Title Sorceress of the Highguard, Battlemage division. =Personality= ---- Most often calm and collected, she can always be relied upon to keep a level head in tense situations. She has a desire to gain knowledge, which sometimes blinds her to more realistic problems. While she is well trained in combat, she prefers to avoid it when possible. She is forward-looking, but also tends to hold onto grudges. Despite this, the only creatures she sees as irredeemable are Undead, Demons, and servants of the Old Gods. Beliefs While not a fervent believer in any one religion, she has a respect for the Quel'dorei traditions of Light worship, and is tolerant of other benign religious sects, such as the Sisterhood of Elune. Relationships (WIP.) Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:High Elf Category:Kirin Tor Category:Silver Covenant Category:The Highguard Category:Battlemage